wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Miss Power
Featured Words: Harsh, Vigor, Encouraging, Ploy The Rise of Miss Power is the first official Word Girl movie. This animated movie has Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour to fill in the time between the movie's four episodes at the end, instead of "May I Have a Word". Each episode is about ten to eleven minutes long. The Rise of Miss Power is also the first 4 part episode. The episode introduces an intergalactic visitor Miss Power who comes to earth and promises to teach WordGirl everything she knows about crime-fighting. When the lessons don’t go as planned, WordGirl and her sidekick Captain Huggy Face begin to question whether Miss Power is a super hero or a super villain. Plot There's a new super hero in town! Miss Power has come to earth from outer space along with her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. WordGirl is excited for Miss Power to teach her everything she knows. But is Miss Power really a super hero? Or could she be a super villain? Besides using her super strength and super speed to defeat villains, Miss Power has another secret weapon: using mean words against others. WordGirl would rather not use her words harshly-but after giving it a shot, she feels empowered. Soon, everyone starts wondering "What has gotten into WordGirl?" And the Botsford's are beginning to wonder "What has gotten into Becky?" Miss Power has taken bullying way too far and WordGirl doesn't like being associated with such a mean person. But when WordGirl tries to stand up to Miss Power, she gets belittled and stripped of her super hero star. Dejected and sulking, Becky goes home to her family. But Miss Power is there to take Sally Botsford away! Will WordGirl be able to save her mom and defeat Miss Power without sinking to her level? WordGirl needs to come up with a plan to save her mom and get rid of Miss Power, fast! Huggy decides to share with her a pamphlet full of secret battle moves from her home planet: Lexicon. Will these moves be enough to save the city from Miss Power? Characters *WordGirl/Becky Botsford *Captain Huggyface/Bob *Todd "Scoops" Ming *Violet Heaslip *TJ Botsford *Sally Botsford *Tim Botsford *Bampy (unmentioned) *Mr. Dudley (unmentioned) *Ms. Davis (unmentioned) *Zachary Zany (unmentioned) *Professor James Doohickey (surprise appearance) *The Mayor *Doctor Two-Brains *General Smoochington *Victoria Best *The Grocery Store Manager *Birthday Girl *Reginald *Exposition Guy *Energy Monster *Granny May *Captain Tangent *The Butcher *Amazing Rope Guy *Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III *Ms. Question *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Big Left Hand Guy *Invisi-Bill *Timmy Tim-Bo *Hal Hardbargain *Lady Redundant Woman *Mr. Big *Leslie *The Whammer *The Coach *The Learnerer (debut) *Hunter Throbheart (ending scene only) *Colonel Giggle Cheeks (debut) *Miss Power (debut) *Statuebot (debut) *Raul Demiglasse *Glen Furlblam *Mouse-Zilla *Dr. Two-Brains' Henchmen *Super robot *Chronos *Professor Robert Tubing *Bosco *Brent *Tiny Big *Sammy Sub *Handy Man Tom *Reuben Grinder *Ms. Champlain Characters for Pretty Princess *Pretty Princess *Count Cloudy *The Storyteller/The Lute Player (only TV appearance) *Magic Pony Quotes *"I nominate me." *"We don't need a new leader. We have WordGirl , she can stop you." Category:Movie Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Two-part episodes Category:Four-part episodes